Delayed Love
by Naiya-OKS
Summary: Hongki mencintai Jonghun tapi selalu bersikap sinis kepadanya.lalu apa yang terjadi jika Jonghun meninggalkannya. Jongki couple.warning inside.oneshoot.


Title : Delayed Love

Author : Jung Ah Heon aka Naiya

Cast : FT Island

Genre : Romance-failed-,angst-failed-

Rate : All

Disclaimer : sebenarnya pengen ngakuin JongKi punya saya, tapi…

Warning(s) : OOC, Gaje, boysxboys, typos(s),AU etc

-HAPPY READING-

Hongki POV

"Hongki, tunggu sebentar!" tidak, kumohon. Jangan dekati aku. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini? Aku harus bagaimana? Omo, pipiku memanas. Tidak, jangan sekarang.

"Hongki, ini bukumu. Tadi kau menjatuhkannya. Kenapa terburu-buru sekali? apa aku terlihat seperti monster?" tidak, kau bukan monster. Kau bahkan amat sangat tampan-ups-. Coret kalimat sebelumnya, oke.

"_gomawo_ Jonghun-_ssi_. Maaf merepotkanmu." Ya tuhan, apa aku terdengar sangat sinis. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. "baiklah. Aku masuk kelas dulu, Jonghun-_ssi_. Sekali lagi terimakasih."

Author POV

Hongki langsung berlari ke kelasnya tanpa memperdulikan Jonghun yang menatapnya bingung. Begitu sampai di kelas , dia langsung mendudukkan dirinya dengan tidak sabar. Sesekali tangannya mengusap dadanya.

"err Hongki _umma_, gwenchanayo?" dan tidak menyadari bahwa "anak"nya yang manis sedang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"eh Minhwannie. Kau sudah datang?" Tanya Hongki yang menurut Minhwan tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaannya.

"kau memerah _umma_. Apa yang terjadi?"

"tidak ada. Aku memerah karena berlari."

"dan apa yang membuatmu berlari? Apakah kau bertemu Jonghun lagi?"

"huft begitulah."

"dan pasti kau sangat dingin padanya?"

"mau bagaimana lagi?aku kan sangat malu Minhwannie~"

"dan kau mau membiarkan Jonghun mengira kalau-"

"kalau apa Minhwannie?" tiba-tiba suara lain ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Memangnya Jonghun mengira apa padamu Hongki hyung?" dan satu suara lagi bergabung.

"KYAA! Sejak kapan kalian disini?" teriak Minhwan khawatir.

"baru saja. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab WonJae couple dengan kening berkerut.

"sudahlah. Lanjutkan pacaran kalian. Dan LUPAKAN APA YANG KALIAN DENGAR BARUSAN!"

"baik hyung!"

-SKIP TIME-

"umma!" Minhwan yang melihat Hongki di taman sekolah langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"kenapa sih? Jangan berteriak. Kau membuatku tuli, Minhwannie." Sungut Hongki kesal. Sebenarnya sih dia kesal karena belum melihat Jonghun sedari tadi pagi.

"_umma_, Jonghun menitipkan ini padaku. katanya ini untukmu."

"benarkah?"

"ini bacalah _umma_." Minhwan memberikan titipan Jonghun yang ternyata sebuah surat. "aku pergi dulu _umma_. Bye." Dengan sangat tidak sabar Hongki merobek amplop dan langsung membaca surat itu.

_**Dear Hongki**_

_**Kau pasti bingung kan kenapa aku memberimu surat ini. Percayalah, aku tidak memiliki niat jahat. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu tentang beberapa hal.**_

_**Aku tidak tahu dan selalu ingin tahu, kenapa kau selalu bersikap sinis padaku. apakah kau sangat membenciku? jika benar, maka maafkan aku. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa kau membenciku? jadi maafkan aku ne?**_

_**Oh iya, hari ini aku pergi, aku akan pindah ke Amerika. Karena itu, sebelumnya aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku dulu. Aku mencintaimu, Hongki. Sangat mencintaimu. Tapi sepertinya, kau tidak memberiku kesempatan sama sekali aku akan tetap bertanya. Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?**_

_**Kau pasti menganggapku pengecut karena harus mengatakannya lewat surat. Tapi aku benar-benar malu dan takut. Jadi kurasa lebih baik jika aku menulis surat dan menitipkannya pada Minhwan.**_

_**Jagalah kesehatanmu Hongki. Semoga kau selalu berbahagia. Saranghae 3. **_

_**Nb : Oh ya,jika nanti aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu. **_

_**-CJ-**_

"hiks hiks bagaimana kau setega ini hiks Jonghun. Kau tidak mempedulikan perasaanku hiks Jonghun. Aku mencintaimu hiks. Aku membencimu Choi Jonghun hiks." Hongki terus menangis tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya.

END

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

-Taman Kota-

Seorang namja manis tampak sedang asyik membaca buku tanpa menyadari seorang namja yang menatapnya sedari tadi. Tak lama, namja itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati namja manis tersebut.

"Hongki-ya" ucap namja itu pelan. Bahkan hampir berbisik. Tapi sepertinya namja yang dipanggil Hongki tadi mendengarnya dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Dan matanya langsung membulat tak percaya.

"Jong-jonghun?" ucap Hongki tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Jonghun disini, itulah yang dipikirkan Hongki sejak melihat Jonghun.

"jadi apa jawabanmu Hongki?" Tanya Jonghun _to the point_.

"kau bercanda Choi Jonghun?! Tentu saja jawabannya _**nado saranghae**_."

END

KYAAA!apa ini? Ah karya saya yang amat sangat super gaje dan ngga jelas. Waktu nulis bagian Minhwan dan Hongki, berasa bikin KeyMin deh. Ini benar-benar sangat ngga jelas sekali. padahal pengen bikin yang romantis. Ternyata malah hancur sangat.

Oh ya makasih banget yang udah nge-review di Don't Leave Me. Review kalian amat sangat berharga buat saya. Sekali lagi, tinggalkan comment kalian ok. Kritik diperbolehkan tapi tidak boleh nge-bash couple, ok!. Saya amat sangat cinta damai. RnR please…


End file.
